bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marise Asahina
"An effervescent star who has yet to shine." ''- Appleblossom '''This article, Marise Asahina, is property of Appleblossom.' Marise Asahina (まりせあさひな, Asahina Marise) is a Human gifted with Wicca power; she is the reincarnation of Mary Eastey, who was wrongfully executed at the Salem Witch Trials on September 22nd, 1692. She currently attends Karakura High School. Appearance Marise has long, wavy blonde hair, only seen as unsusual because of its length, which reachers her mid-thigh. She has ivory skin and navy blue eyes, which always seem to have an evil glint. Despite having a small frame, Marise does have ample assets, inheriting most of her looks from her mother, who is French. Having a fashion designer for a mother, Marise always sports the latest fashion and trends in her personal attire, whether it be skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, or the boyfriend blazer, anything in and popular can be found in her closet. Personality Marise is seen as the typical “mean girl,” and because of her wealthy background, she thinks highly of herself, and expects to get what she wants. If not, she will use any means necessary to obtain her desires, by blackmail, deceit, or her feminine wiles. She is a very judgmental person, and often looks unto other people with disdain. At times she can be sarcastic, or make snide remarks to people who she believes are "uncool." She enjoys spreading rumors and gossiping about people relentlessly. A bossy and pushy person, Marise always assumes the role of a leader, whether she's good at it or not. Marise is also a "know-it-all" the type who is always right, even when she isn't right. Consequently, Marise is stubborn in that she will never admit she is wrong, and because of this, has a hard time apologizing. Very conceited and most times selfish, it's rare for Marise to remember or put another person before herself, unless it's someone she truly cares about. Despite her arrogant and cold exterior, Marise only acts so because of the insecurities she feels about herself. Always worrying about her self-image, she can't help but uphold the image already implanted in everyone's minds. She has a kind heart, yet will only lend a hand in secret, and will never admit to having done so. She's a very head-strong person, once she sets her mind to something there's no turning back. Marise is also very honest , and when she's not being sarcastic, sugar-coating words, or adding harsh tones for the fun of it, she will tell it like it is. Marise plays both volleyball and does cheerleading, though she is not a good runner. Marise gets average grades at school, except for math, her least favorite subject. She watches children’s shows, and secretly enjoys them, though she uses her younger brother Taro as an excuse for watching them. Her mother is Catholic, and although Marise is not overly-religious, she does believe there is a higher being, and often prays before meals and before she goes to sleep. Marise has a quirk where she becomes strangely nice when she's nervous or uncomfortable; she also doesn't like to share. Her favorite food is raisin bread. Trivia *Marise’s appearance is based off of Lilith from Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito. *Marise was inspired by Angelica Pickles from the children's TV show Rugrats. *Marise is a form of Mary in French, to resemble Mary Eastey who was a real person executed during the Salem Witch trials. *Her theme song is Saviour' '(Acoustic Version) ''by LIGHTS. *''Doraemon ''and ''Lupin III ''are her favorite TV shows. *Marise is a ''Hello Kitty fanatic, her room’s decorated into a Hello Kitty shrine, and she has a laptop, cell phone, ring, and many other items pertaining to the famous white kitten. Quotes *''"Don’t think, ‘I want to be stronger than that guy.’ Think, ‘I want to be stronger than I am now.’”'' *''“Sunrise and sunset are the only times I look forward to…every day you know when the sun will greet you hello and wave you goodbye… The moon on the other hand, comes and goes as it pleases, vanishing without a trace…maybe that's why it's so mysterious."'' *''"I dance with no music, speak with no voice, live with no purpose, and die with no fear."'' *''"I'll overturn the Earth, defy the winds and waters, set everything ablaze if it means having my way!"'' *''"I may be a horrible person, who never thinks of anyone but herself, but if there's one thing I chersish most, it's a promise. Never, ever, would I break a promise, even if it costs me my life."'' *''"Don't apologize to me! I hate that word, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! Sorry means nothing to me, people only say it because it makes everything better for the moment. It's expected of you, no one ever says, 'I won't ever do it again.' Sorry is just an excuse to let someone know that you will."'' Category:Female Category:Human